Happy Valentines Day!
by BacktraF
Summary: It's Valentines Day and Alfred and Arthur are having a hard time with their lovers: Ivan and Francis. Pairings: RusAme and FrUK. Characters from my story An Unlikely Friendship. T for mentions of blood.


Happy Valentines Day!

RusAme:

Alfred sat in his bed thinking of all the wonderful times he and Ivan had had together, but recently, it seemed as though his Russian boyfriend was drifting away from him. He sighing, he swung his legs off the bed and extended his arms to stretch. He looked at the calendar and immediately shifted his eyes to look at the clock instead when he realized what day it was today. It was Valentines Day.

"Oh joy," Alfred said grumpily. He got the rest of the way off the bed and got dressed wondering where Ivan went to this time. "Probably with some other dude. Maybe he's with that Yao guy."

Talking about it didn't help. Instead it only seemed to make him angrier. As he searched the drawer for the shirt he wanted, his hand hit something. Grasping the small box shaped item, he pulled it from the drawer and gave it a good long look. It was a blue flip open box with a gold colored rim around the mouth of it.

"What the heck is this doing in here?" He turned it around and upside down, trying to answer his own question when the door to the room opened. He had been so engrossed with the object that the noise made him drop it. "Geez, Ivan. Knock!"

"I am sorry, Fredka. I did not mean to startle you."

"Yeah, well, whatever." Alfred was still mad at Ivan.

The Russia man saw the box sitting on the floor and smiled. "Why didn't you open it?"

"Huh?"

"The box, why didn't you open it?"

"Well I was going to until someone nearly gave me a heartattack."

Ivan sighed. Alfred wasn't going to make this easy. He scooped up the box and placed it back into Alfred's hands. The American glared at him then looked back at the small box. Carefull, he flipped up the lid and a small note fell out, uncovering a ring. Placing the box aside, he picked up the note the fell from the box and read the words, 'Will you marry me?' on it. Alfred couldn't believe his eyes. He looked back over to the box and then back to the note, trying to process the information.

"Wha...?" Was all Alfred could get out.

"It is a simple question, Fredka. Will you marry me?" Ivan asked as he pulled the ring from its holder.

A tear escaped the corner of Alfred's eye as he nodded. "Yes, of course I will."

Ivan smiled and place the ring on his finger. He gave him a quick kiss on the forehead and was pulled into a hug.

"Is this where you were all the time?"

"Yes. I'm sorry I made you feel sad and angry. I will always love you and no one else."

Alfred grinned ear to ear at those words and hugged him even tighter.

The End

FrUK:

Arthur sat in the living room of his and Francis' home reading the newspaper. Once again it was bloody fricking Valentines Day and Arthur was not happy. Not only was it Valentines Day but it was also their wedding anniversary. A fact that Francis always seemed to forget.

"Bloody frog," Arthur huffed, straightening the drooping paper. He looked at his watch and realized that he should get dinner started. Standing up he made his way into the kitchen and pulled various items from the shelves and collecting the ingredients in a pot. Grabbing a potato he began to peel it. As he did so, he thought back to when Francis used to remember their anniversary like it was the most important day of the year. Well to some, it could actually be considered the most important day of the year.

The Brits hands began to shake and he started to cry. Why didn't he remember anymore? Did he not love Arthur like he used to? All these thoughts ran through his head as the knife began to cut dangerously close to his hand. He was suddenly ripped from his thoughts as searing pain coursed through his hand. He dropped the potato in surprise and looked down at his mamed and bloodied hand. Quickly, he grabbed the hand towel by the sink and pressed it to the wound, hoping to stem the flow of blood.

Panic began to rise in him as he made a dash for the bathroom. There was so much bloody. He wasn't sure if it was actually all that much or not, but fear began to rise higher when he realized that he couldn't stop the bleeding. What was he going to do? The sound of the front door opening snapped Arthur back to reality.

"Arthur, I'm home," Francis called. No response was given so the Frenchman peeked into the kitchen only to find it empty. He would've left to looked around some more if the sight of red didn't catch his attention. Walking over to the spot on the floor, he kelt down and examined it more closely. His eyes widened when he saw it was blood. He immediately stood back up and ran from the room calling out again.

"Arthur! Where are you?"

Summoning up the courage, Arthur replied, "I-I'll be out in a second."

Francis turned towards the sound and walked over to the bathroom door. "Arthur, I'm coming in."

"N-No, that's quite alright. I'll hurry."

Francis was getting annoyed so he grabbed the handle and opened the door. What he found nearly scared him to death. Arthur was sitting next to the tub, holding his injured hand over it. His white shirt was no longer white but now red.

"Arthur!" Francis ran over to the Briton and shrugged off his jacket, using it to help with stopping the blood. After a couple of minutes, it slowed enough for Francis to clean and bandage the cut. Once it was wrapped, Francis pulled Arthur into a hug. "Next time you need help, don't push me away! What if you couldn't stop the blood on your own?"

A shiver ran through Arthur's spine and he returned the hug. "I'm sorry from ruining your jacket."

Francis pulled away. "I do not care about my jacket more than I care about you Arthur. It is a replacable item. You, however, are not." He sighed and continued. "I thought you would try to cook on our anniversary. You never let me cook anymore."

"Y-You remembered our anniversary?"

"Of course I did, and I always planned to cook. But these last few years, you've been beating me to it."

"I'm sorry."

"No need to be, now let me get dinner ready."

Arthur smiled and followed him out of the bathroom.

111

So these are my little Valentines Day tributes. The two pairings are pulled from my story An Unlikely Friendship. I didn't do PruCan because they already had their happy ending. (I was actually going to do them, but I had work T^T) Anyway, don't forget to review~!


End file.
